moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Starflare Fighter
Epsilon Empire (version 2.x) * PsiCorps (version 1.2) |role = Bombardment |hp =*210 (version 2.x) *200 (version 1.2) |useguns = *'Flare' cannon (Starflare Class) (version 2.x) *'Starflare' quantum cannon (version 1.2) |armortype = Light |speed = *17 (jet) (version 2.x) *16 (jet) (version 1.2) |range = 5 |tier = 2 |cost = $1400 |time = *0:55 (version 2.x) *0:59 (version 1.2) |produced = * Epsilon Airpad (version 2.x) * PsiCorps Airpad (version 1.2) |req = none |ability = |notes = * Self-repair * An Initiate crew member may paradrop when destroyed *Has 2 ammunition **Each ammunition takes 20 frames (1.2 in-game seconds) to reload * Cannot be mind-controlled * Immune to Magnetic Charger (version 2.0psi) *Built as veteran when playing as Epsilon Headquarters (version 2.x) |veteranbonus = * +50% hit points * +10% firepower * +20% speed |elitebonus = * +50% hit points * +10% firepower * -40% ROF (fires faster) * Cloaked * Radar invisibility (version 1.2) |techlvl = *4 (version 2.x) *10 (version 1.2) |turn = 3 |sight = 7 |multiplier = |groundattack = *32 * 2 (64 total) *25 * 2 (50 total) |airattack = |cooldown = 3 frames (0.3 in-game seconds) |artist = *Mevitar (v2.x voxel) *Speeder (v2.x cameo) *ArgCmdr (v1.2 voxel and cameo)}} The Starflare Fighter is a fighter jet utilized by the Epsilon Empire/PsiCorps in versions 2.0 and 1.2, respectively. Its role as Yuri's primary jet is now currently taken over by the Dybbuk-Attacker. Official description v2.0 Analyzing some of the battlefield reports, Yuri has decided to introduced airforce in his army, as well as the Soviets did with their MiGs just after he has deserted from Soviet army, but unlike his foes, he has invented an air weapon designed for bombardment purposes rather than enforcing. Starflare doesn't impress at all at first look - it is small, light and it's design is nowhere near some of great psychedelic designs of Epsilon units. When in action though, Starflare shows perfect material for assault support it is. With modified version of 'Flare' cannon, which is also used by Yuri's Nightmares, Starflare can fire series of thermal pulses which will come through any material which buildings are made of, like through butter, imploding inside it. Additionally, the Starflare will not limit itself just only to one strike, it will fire at least two series of its energy balls before it quickly flies back to the Airpad. The Starflare's speed and weapon make it an excellent weapon for supporting the assaults.Epsilon Units page on the archived Mental Omega 2.0 website v1.2 PsiCorps basic aircraft units are Starflare Fighters, fast and effective planes armed with a new kind of weapon aboard - the Star Flare Cannon. It fires bunch of thermic pulses, which are excellent weapons against armored vehicles and buildings. Their only disadvantage is inaccuracy; once fired, they won't track moving targets. Starflare is a light aircraft, so it's recommended to avoid any anti-air defenses with it.PsiCorps Units page on the archived Mental Omega 1.2 website References Category:Subpages